An example of chip capacitors is disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1. The chip capacitor disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has a cathode layer around a capacitor element having a generally rectangular parallelepiped shape. A tantalum wire extends outward from one end of the capacitor element. A planar cathode terminal is located beneath and in parallel with the bottom of the cathode layer and is electrically connected to the bottom of the cathode layer by an electrically conductive adhesive. One end of a planar anode terminal is located beneath the bottom of the cathode layer, and the other end of the anode terminal is located near the tip end of the tantalum wire. An insulating resin is applied between the anode terminal and the cathode layer to insulate them from each other. The tip end of the tantalum wire and the other end of the anode terminal are connected to each other by a column-shaped connector, and the capacitor element and the tantalum wire connector are covered by a resin.
Another example of chip capacitors is disclosed in Patent Literature 2. The chip capacitor disclosed in Patent Literature 2 includes a capacitor element having a rectangular parallelepiped shape. A cathode layer is formed on the capacitor element, and has its lower surface connected to a cathode terminal. An anode lead extending from one end surface of the capacitor element is connected to an anode terminal. The anode terminal has a planar portion and includes an upright portion extending vertically upward from a portion near the center of the upper surface of the planar portion of the anode terminal. The top end of the upright portion of the anode terminal is connected to the anode lead. The end of the anode terminal planar portion is located near the end surface of the capacitor element from which the anode lead extends out. The upper surface portion of the anode terminal portion between the upright portion and the end on the capacitor element side is thinned so that a gap is formed between the anode terminal and the capacitor element. The anode terminal, the cathode terminal and the capacitor element are covered by a resin. The resin is also placed in the gap between the anode terminal and the capacitor element to fill it.